Conduct a feasibility study aimed at resolving (+,-) gossypol by means of: chiral HPLC; complexion with amino acids; and use of chiral Schiff bases. Prepare radiolabeled gossypol. Conduct a preliminary pharmacokinetic study of labeled gossypol in the hamster. Provide a semiannual and final report detailing progress on the above items.